Keroro's Age
by Hazelstiltskin
Summary: This question has always been a tough one; what is Sergeant Keroro's age? Delve with me into the depths of this heavy mystery while I whip up an as-accurate-as-possible guess of his age. Minor raging goes on in here, so we've rated this T to be safe. To brief yourself the whole reading, check the last four paragraphs. UGUU.


This is a documentation of a frequently asked, and not quite answered question floating around for us Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunsou lovers. This question does in fact apply to both the Japanese raw and English dubbed version, and is never specifically answered in either.

The legendary question is, give or take, how old is our favorite Sergeant, Keroro?

There are a few ways to look at this. We can start with tadpoles.

In reality, tadpoles take about 16 weeks to fully grow into frogs. Of course this won't tell us their ages, seeing how Private Second Class Tamama stays on Earth with his platoon for nearly four or five years and is still a tadpole, but it can give us a relativity to Keronians and tadpoles. Or at least we can assume, seeing how the two are quite different.

But back to ages, tadpoles can be assumed as young. (And by now, you must be thinking, 'No shit, Sherlock.') With a bit of research, Tamama's Japanese voice actor Etsuko Kozakura stated she believed Tamama was around 19 years old, Earth (Pekopon) years. Other websites state 17, and a couple even 18 years old or 20. This gives you the general time frame, being that he is a little less than 20.

For another trivia fact, Tamama mentioned in the manga that two young and rather pesky tadpoles known as Karara and Chiroro acted like the female equivalent to his brothers. Besides the pretty surprising fact that Tamama has siblings, it also hinted heavily at how Tamama was the oldest of his siblings.

But looking back at his estimated '17-20' year old age range and the fact tadpoles are only truly tadpoles for 16 weeks on their average of 10-21 year lifespans, your ages for the other platoon members should shoot way up. But you probably can't conclude anything specific. We can look for specifics a bit more by focusing on the next youngest member of the Keroro platoon.

There are honestly two delegates, but only one is next in the line of being the youngest. Chief Medic Pururu (Funimation never dubbed enough episodes to reach her English appearance) has a tadpole face and tail, even when seen with Keroro, Corporal Giroro, and Lance Corporal Dororo; that would be the clear sign of how young she is, seeing how she is obviously older than Tamama and younger than Sergeant Major Kururu/Kululu, the true next youngest Keronian. After the helpful tool known as Google, it was decided Mine Yoshizaki (The original creator of Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunsou) drew all adult female Keronians with tadpole marks. Though it is debatable by many, it is true. In the few female Keronian characters that exist, such as Sumomo and Dororo's mother, they sport no tadpole tails (or at least no notable tail in the case of Dororo's mother) but have the larger-scale white markings on their face, opposed to just their chins. But that alone can spark more debate, as to Pururu still having her tail despite the face markings being explained.

But in truth, the 'chibi' Keroro episodes that feature the trio of young Giroro, Zeroro (as he called himself before changing his name to Dororo as an adult), and Keroro occasionally featured young Pururu. She appeared to be the same age as the other three, and despite how the three males grew up and shed their tails, Pururu still had hers. Ignore this for now, due to the fact young Kururu/Kululu was featured in some of the chibi episodes as well. He bore a diaper and a pacifier in his appearances, and he crawled opposed to walking as the other young Keronians. This made him notably younger than the three, and Pururu as well, seeing how she was the same age as the trio.

Kururu/Kululu is told online as around 30-35 years old. Well, that's not exactly what _I _would have guessed. I'd guess in his late 30's. Possibly even 40, still talking in Earth years. But there are no other notes to how old the Sergeant Major may be. There seems to be a bigger flare for other characters, such as Keroro, whom we are currently searching the age for.

In terms of who is oldest next, it is said the three are the same. Not exactly, but at least in the same year as one another. And I am talking about none other than Corporal Giroro, Sergeant Keroro, and Lance Corporal Dororo. Corporal Giroro is often debated the oldest due to his gruff voice and personality, Dororo being the second oldest. Though this seems to be highly argued over, and there is no specific evidence of this. But in general, they are the same age.

Since we're still doing trivia, did you know Giroro got his scar in a fight? Seems sort of obvious, of course, but get this; he seems to have gotten it from a fight with _Keroro._ In the manga it states that within the first couple of books, and it is apparently mentioned sometime late in the anime.

Back to Keroro's age. In the show, Keroro mentions he is a child when Nintendo started selling the Game and Watch systems. But that is much too confusing and quite incorrect. In fact, with what's coming, you and I _wish _he was a child when the Game and Watch was sold.

Keroro is stated to be around 42-47 years old. The most common number is 46, and I'm not sure what was specific enough or what happened to make this number so well known, but Google doesn't lie. Oh wait, yes it does. I'll take this chance to say this was all gathered off of the internet, and almost none of it was proven true. But this is all in good fun, right? It's a painful question, and we deserve to know how old Keroro is! So let's continue.

This is the most shocking, baffling and mind-blowing thought out there. This may have been a goof, but was never fixed in it's anime adaptation and was concreted within the vault of time. Keroro was an adult when he met Angol Mois, his friend who crushes on him blatantly. He met her by trying to find the bathroom, opening up the closet door, and finding her there after her father had locked her within. She'd then gained her crush on him, but that's aside from the point. When Angol Mois was a tiny, itty-bitty chibi, Keroro was an adult. Or as much as an adult as Keroro, the immature platoon leader, can be.

So when Angol Mois returned to earth and met him, you can assume some simple time passed and she grew up. But wait. It must have taken some time from her to get from that little chubby thing into the teen looking thing she is now. Even if you try to create the loophole that she only appears to be a teen because she took on the form of an earthling who was also a teen, in her Angolian form she is just about the same in appearance and she looked that way _before _she arrived on Earth.

And speaking of _before _she arrived on earth; Angol Mois arrived 500, yes, _500 _years too early to destroy Pekopon with Armageddon in place of her father. She took a nap during that time, woke up late by a few years, and met Keroro and his platoon. But wait.

If she was best friends with Keroro as a child, grew up to a teen, and then slept for 500 years, how the Hell old does that make Keroro? Defiantly older than some 46 years!

And moving along, the official release of the Keroro Gunsou Guide in Japan shed some light, and sadly I could only get Tamama's profile translated to English. He is stated to be _3,000_ Earth years. Hot damn. Which, again, looking at the how frogs are only tadpoles for a mere 16 weeks in their generally 21 years of life makes the others much older by comparison. It was also stated within the book that Tamama is equivalent to a 12 year old Earth child. 12 years old. I had to read that one twice. Did you too? And this makes everyone else younger, but still older, in comparison.

Now that I've completely fucked your mind, I will give you a rough estimate of Keroro's (and Dororo's… And Giroro's) age. If Tamama is 3,000 years old, and the ratio of guesses was generally 19 years old to Keroro's estimated 46 years old, that can make Keroro generally 7,263 years old. Don't worry, I didn't make this up. I have a very smart calculator here named Charles. Continuing on, Kururu/Kululu is an estimated 33, which would translate into 5,211 years old. My god these are old Keronians.

Wait before you go flip the nearest table, there's more; looking at the _accurate _depiction of Tamama's age, 12 years old, that would make Keroro actually 29 years old in correct ratio. Kururu/Kululu would be 21. That just seems wrong though! It's an awful thing! Kururu/Kululu actually near Giroro's age? I feel so bad for the guy! Maybe you shouldn't have read this, I'd hate to soil your sanity.

Now, of course, if I could get my hands on a full English translated copy of the Keroro Gunsou Guide, I may be singing a different tune. But for now, I'm quite satisfied with this little documentary I've whipped up. Usually I don't do things so serious. But this had to be done. I hope you're as satisfied as I am! Now, excuse me while I go rock in the corner with my friend dust-bunny. He makes a mean crème brulee!


End file.
